They Make Me Smile
by Wyvren
Summary: One Shots on the crew's thoughts and reactions to Zoro and Luffy's relationship as they join the Straw Hat family. ZoLu
1. Nami: Cold

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. Oda-sensei does.**

**Warning: Light ZoLu, but its ZoLu none the less. And some OOC you don't like it, don't read.**

**Okay, I probably made Nami a bit too skittish in here, but this like right after she joined the group (After Buggy Arc) and so I made her very cautious around Zoro and Luffy. So I'm thinking about making this into a series where every crew member gets a look on the Captain and First Mate's relationship their thoughts and such, and I'll probably make a prologue to it on how Zoro and Luffy got this close when I'm done. I'll also probably make revisions on this later since I have no beta, and decided to type this up in less than fifteen then posting it. Yay for late night writer impulses.**

**-----**

**Cold**

**-----**

Nami was very, very, VERY cold. Even though she was in the tiny little cabin on the small boat, it was basically the same temperature in there as it was outside at the moment. She cursed the Straw Hat Captain for taking the blanket earlier for a 'tent' he wanted to make.

Maybe it was a plan… maybe they're planning on making her freeze to where she couldn't move anymore, and then throw her overboard! Or maybe even try to take advantage of her while she's vulnerable! Luffy seems too honest and pure to do such a thing… But Zoro, he's scary enough to do something like that!

The orange haired girl frowned from the thought process, but she was still cold damn it! Getting up she opened the door to the small cabin and shivered as a breeze hit her. Peering out into the night, she spotted a big lump sitting up against the railing of the small boat. Sticking out of the lump of blanket was some spiky green hair.

She could just steal the blanket back, wouldn't be that hard, she is a master thief after all! A loud snore from the mass confirmed that the man was asleep, it would be so simple! An evil grin spread on the girl's face as she quietly tip-toed her way to the snoozing swordsman. Ever so gently, she grabbed the corner of the blanket and pulled on it carefully-

"Na, meat…"

Nami about dived overboard right then and there as the sudden sleepy voice of the Captain came from the 'Zoro Blanket lump'. But her hand only jostled a bit, causing the blanket to slide off of the rest of the green haired man's face into his lap. But the other thing that occupied the man's lap is what shocked Nami the most.

There was Luffy, face buried in Zoro's neck; the latter had his chin on top on the younger's head. The Captain had his left arm around his First Mate's waist, while the other lied on the santoryu user's thigh, clutching the precious straw hat. The other male had his legs crossed around Luffy, trapping the raven-haired teen to himself, and a tan arm around the boy's mid section, while the other arm held onto his swords.

It was an odd sight indeed, but even Nami had to admit that it was very endearing and actually rather cute. The thief couldn't help but watch them, a pang of longing in her heart… After all, who doesn't wish that they could be held so protectively and lovingly as the swordsman was with the rubberman?

"Are you done?"

Nami yet again about dived overboard, but this time while shrieking. The baritone voice startled her, making her heart jump into her throat keeping her from yelping as she took a few steps back. Her deep brown eyes met one tired, half lidded steel colored eye.

"Well?" He implored, rather irritated with the woman's staring.

"Well, uh, I-" She began, not really knowing what to say, but was cut off by a yawn by the meat-lover.

Ocean blue eyes opened half way; he turned his head so he could look at Nami, half consciously. Said woman unintentionally shivered as another gust of wind hit her. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around herself, trying to retain heat.

The two other occupants of the boat regarded her for a moment before Luffy turned back to bury his head back into Zoro's neck, his voice muffled by tan skin:

"You can have the blanket back, Nami. I have a Zoro blanket!" She could practically hear the grin in his voice.

With a small smile, Nami came up and picked up the blanket from off the two, and wrapped it around herself.

"Thanks, goodnight." She told them before turning to head back to the small cabin. She could hear Luffy's soft snores start as she opened the door. Looking back, she was able to witness Zoro giving Luffy a small kiss to the top of his head before putting his chin back on its original resting place and pulling the boy closer to him then closing his eyes for the night.

Nami smiled before shutting the door quietly; settling herself in for some shut eye as well. While doing so though, her mind went back to a previous thought she had about the two.

'_Well, now I don't have to worry about them trying to take advantage of me!'_ A light giggle escaped her, and a smile spread on her face.

**------**

**R&R please, cause I want to know what you think. Constructive criticism is also very much welcomed, yes.**


	2. Usopp: Games

**A/N: Aww, you guys make me so happy! It made me remember why I used to write fics, the reviews are so inspiring and it's just plain fun making the stories! Thanks to Sho-A0YCupid (honored! I am!), As4mi, Monika, and eternitybeckons. You guys made my day. **

**Now here's Usopp's chapter, which is quite longer than Nami's… he's just easier for me to write. I'm going to go in order for the Crew, should I include Shanks and Ace? I'm thinking yes.**

**----**

**Games**

**----**

Usopp didn't get it, not one little bit. He didn't get how Luffy could be so _brave_ as to take the bandanna right off from the scary swordsman's arm! The sniper watched in awe as the grinning Straw Hat took off the black cloth from the sleeping man's left bicep.

"L-Luffy-" He whispered from behind the mast the man was sleeping against, too afraid to approach the suicidal monkey and the resting tiger… "-are you sure this is a good idea? C-can't we find s-something else to use for the game?" he stuttered out, before uttering a very unmanly squeak and hiding behind the mast fully as Zoro made a particularly loud snore.

Luffy just grinned at his newest crew member.

"Stop worrying Usopp!" The teen practically yelled, making Usopp freeze up in horror for Luffy's lack of stealth.

"_L-L-Luffy!" _He whispered harshly as the swordsman snorted in his slumber.

The grinning boy just walked away from the man with his prize, and grabbed Usopp's arm on his way.

"Come on! We can play now!" He said, face splitting smile never leaving his face.

"R-right..." He was dragged to the front deck of the ship, away from the sleeping man. A grin spread over the sniper's face, this was his chance! There wouldn't be another opportunity to do this before they started their game!

"NOT IT!" He shouted proudly, and Luffy dropped his arm, a shocked look on his face.

"DAMN IT!" The boy shouted before taking the bandana and tying it over his own eyes.

The chocolate brown-eyed teen quickly jumped away from Luffy, his chest puffing out in confidence, earlier life threatening peril forgotten.

"HAHA! I, Captain Usopp will NEVER be captured by you!" He smugly announced, putting his hands on his hips in a confident manner.

"OH YEAH?!" Luffy yelled back, facing the other way.

Usopp snickered; this was going to be cake!

"YEAH!" He shouted, pointing at the teen's back.

"You won't capture me Straw Ha-"

"Gomu Gomu no…" Usopp watched as the teen suddenly turned towards him, arm stretching to reach towards the overall clad man.

The sniper shrieked, quickly jumping to the side, and the hand grabbed onto the railing of the Going-Merry instead.

"ROCKET!"

There he goes, flying right out of the ship and into the ocean. Usopp's eyes widened in terror, that wasn't supposed to happen!

"AH! LUFFY!" He screamed, running to the railing just as Luffy disappeared under the surface, the sniper began to panic.

What was he going to do?! Luffy couldn't swim because he's a Devil Fruit user! Usopp looked at the water below. Monsters are in there too! What was he going to d-?!

A splash interrupted his thoughts.

"Eh?" Looking around, he tried to find what would cause the noise.

Wait, was the splash from a Sea King? Did it get Luffy?!?!?!

"WAHHHHHHHH!!!! LUFFY GOT EATEN!!!!" Usopp cried, tears running down his face. Oh this was all his fault! If he hadn't suggested playing a game with Luffy…

A sudden punch to the head made Usopp stop his breakdown and fall onto the deck, a ticked off Nami standing above him.

"Idiot! Stop shouting and throw a rope to Zoro, or else he'll get lost!"

Usopp blinked dumbly up at the orange haired girl. Zoro? Looking back at the man's sleeping place, he noticed that there was no green haired man there, only his three swords propped up against the mast.

Looking out in the ocean where his Captain had thrown himself, he noticed two people in the water, one on the back of the other, who was swimming _away_ from the ship.

"ZORO! LUFFY!" He shouted, getting up quickly and grabbing a rope from beside the railing before tossing a good portion of it into the water towards the directionally challenged swordsman and his cargo.

The green haired man turned at the sound of Usopp's voice, and grabbed hold of the rope thrown to him before pulling himself back towards the ship.

When the two got back on board, Usopp noticed Luffy's hat was missing… And it didn't take the captain too long to figure this out as well.

Luffy pulled the bandanna down from his eyes so it was around his neck, and felt the top of his head. Only his black, sea water drenched hair made contact with his fingers.

"BOSHI!" He cried out, looking back towards the ocean.

Zoro sighed, getting the panicking rubberman off his back before diving back into the water.

Not a few seconds later, Zoro re-boarded the ship, the hat clenched in-between his teeth. Usopp watched in wonder as Luffy's grin came back tenfold before launching himself at the swordsman, wrapping his limbs around his torso and waist.

"Zoro saved Boshi!" He announced, nuzzling his head into the man's neck. To the sniper's surprise, the man grinned, taking the hat from his jaws and placing it back on its rightful place before putting an arm around the teen.

"Baka… Be more careful next time."

Usopp didn't know what to think about the whole exchange. Back in his village, he once overheard a parent yelling at their son for being 'too close' with their best friend, who was another guy. He didn't understand what the conversation really meant at the time till he saw the boy and his friend later in the forest.

Luffy's laugh brought the sniper back, and he came back from his thoughts just in time to see Zoro tackle the laughing Captain to the ground. Zoro had been chasing him after finding out he had taken his bandanna, their faces were now merely inches from each other since Zoro was hovering over Luffy, pinning his Captain to the deck with his weight. To Usopp, it looked like Zoro was going to bite the rubberman's face off with the scary look he had on, but was instantly surprised and startled when Luffy lifted his head up suddenly; bringing their lips together in a light kiss.

Usopp quickly looked away, a blush appearing over his own face, feeling uncomfortable for witnessing the intimate contact between the two. Kaya's beautiful face suddenly flashed through Usopp's mind, a conversation they had when Usopp told her about the argument and the two boys.

"_Is it wrong?" He asked, looking up at the sickly girl in the window._

_She held a thoughtful look for a moment before a light smile spread over her delicate features as she spoke:_

"_Love is never wrong." _

"Love is never wrong." He repeated the words to himself, a smile of his own spreading on his face.

**----**

**I love Usopp. He's so funny!**


	3. Sanji: Tolerance

**A/N: I'm not quite happy with this chapter for some reason… didn't really come out the way I wanted it to, oh well. Thanks for your guy's support! I'm so glad you all like this fic! The Shanks and Ace idea seems to be a go, so I'll do it –insert an epic pose here-! If there's anyone else you want me to do a reaction for, let me know, and I'll try my best!**

**Na, and excuse Sanji's horrid language.**

**-----**

**Tolerance**

**-----**

Sanji understood. He understood why Luffy recklessly attacked Mihawk with unrestrained ferocity. He understood when that shitty-swordsman raised his katana, uttering his speech with a voice full of unchecked emotions; tears falling from his eyes. He understood Luffy's grin returning to his face full blast with the words, just knowing that the man was alive. His eyes shining from the promise and with something else that Sanji could quickly recognize. He understood… But that didn't mean he had to like it.

Nope, he wouldn't agree to something like this! Not only is marimo a shitty bastard, but he fails to see the beauty, grace, and bivalence that is the female! Shitty _gay_-swordsman! No respect for the wonders of the world at all, just treats them as if they're the same as men! The impudence!

The First-Class Chef bit down harshly on his cigarette, placing two plates of finely prepared food on the table in front of a specific chair, this is where Nami-swan sat after all, and her food had to be the _best_ and nothing but! This thought quickly brought a wide smile on his face, a warm feeling bubbling up in him from the thought of the simple praise he'd earn from Nami for his work.

Maybe he'd get more than praise…? Maybe she'd even confess her undying love for him! These thoughts sent the cook to noodle dance shamelessly back to the kitchen to get the other plates of food for the rest of the shitty crew to set on the table. This task done, he composed himself and went to the door that led out of the galley to shout to everyone.

"Nami-swaaaaan!" He sang "Dinner is prepared!"

Nami's melodious voice announced that she had heard him and was on her way.

"Oi, Shitty-bastards, your dinners are ready too." He growled out to the rest of the crew, a happy cheer from the Straw Hat Captain was heard somewhere from on Going-Merry.

Sanji just rolled his sky blue eyes before they fell onto Nami, and they turned into hearts at the sight of her loveliness.

When everyone settled in to eat, Sanji looked at his Captain for a moment, bones and small pieces of food flying everywhere, the teen's mouth covered in food. Sanji looked away from the lack of manners the boy possessed.

This brought the cook back onto his earlier train of thought… for one, if the swordsman had a bit more chivalry and politeness towards women, even HE could find a girl! (No matter how impossible that seemed to Sanji) But _Luffy_-! He looked back at his captain who had suddenly stolen some meat from Zoro's plate, half of it gone before Zoro could even utter a protest. Sanji couldn't think that any sane girl on the face of this planet could ever love something like _that_ and mean it after finding out every little aspect about him.

Luffy was like a raw egg, no girl is going to eat a raw egg…

"But you weren't eating it!"

"I was about to grab it when you snatched it off _my_ plate!"

Off the chairs and onto the floor, rolling, rolling… this was a common sight for the two now a days, fighting on the floor in some sort of odd wrestle. Sanji knew why though, Luffy just craved the contact, and got it from the swordsman in the most entertaining way possible. Sanji shuttered at how odd that thought sounded. Zoro suddenly pinned Luffy, snatching what was left of the meat from the Captain. The silver eyed man grinned triumphantly before shifting himself to sit on the teen's chest, and then ate his prize.

Sanji couldn't have been more disgusted, temper swiftly rising as well.

"You Neanderthals! There is a beautiful lady present, and you act like wild animals over food!" He yelled furiously, stomping over to them and kicking them both in the head leaving large, painful bumps the size of an emu egg.

"Shitty Cook!" Zoro yelled at him rubbing the now sore spot on his head, Luffy doing the same but still with a grin.

A serious look suddenly over took the swordsman's features as he looked from a snickering Usopp, to a glaring Nami, a laughing Luffy, and then to the fuming chef.

"What beautiful lady? I don't see one." He said with the utmost honesty.

Several things happened at once, Usopp started laughing uncontrollably, Nami lunged at the sniper with intent to maul, and the Captain along with his First Mate were suddenly flying through the threshold of the galley onto the deck, ending up in a mass of tangled limbs and spouted curses.

Luffy laughed even harder, even as Sanji approached with a murderous aura. Zoro untangled himself from the laughing teen, before unsheathing his two newest swords. Sanji stared at the two weapons in the man's possession before breathing in deeply; smoke from his cigarette filled his lungs in a pleasant way before releasing it into the atmosphere. He then looked at the teen who had suddenly stopped laughing, and now was looking at the two with undivided attention, a rarity in itself.

Sky blue eyes met ocean blue.

"_Nami, Usopp, Sanji… Zoro. Sorry, but I'm dead!" He grinned down at them from on the execution platform, Buggy's blade coming down to slice off the teen's head._

_To Sanji, everything seemed to slow down, the rain muted as well as the sounds of the people, and the clown man's laughter. It was as if he was in a state of shock… But a voice pierced the deafness like a cannonball through a ship._

"_LUFFY!" _

_It was a cry, a scared, horrified, soul shaking cry that came from the swordsman. Then there was flash, and all Sanji could remember after that was the grins the two idiots supported as they looked at each other before they all ran towards Merry in a mad dash to get away from the quickly swarming Marines._

Sanji exhaled some more smoke, and ripped his eyes away from the teen's to watch the white threads dissipate into the air. Fighting mood killed; anger suddenly gone, the cook turned from the two to head back to the kitchen, not saying a word to either of them. Zoro made no jabs at him and he even heard the sound of the drawn blades re-entering their assigned sheaths.

"I'm going to take a nap." Zoro's baritone voice reached Sanji's ears, and the cook heard the sound of boots making their way to the mast, and the _clop, clop,_ of a pair of sandals right along with them.

Reaching the galley, Sanji entered, and looked back over his shoulder through the doorway.

There was Zoro resting against the mast, Luffy in the man's lap with his back to the marimo's chest, tan arms wrapped securely around the rubberman's waist. The Captain grinned, turning his head to tell the swordsman something that made him smirk, and give a light kiss on the smaller man's lips. It ended, and Luffy laughed before turning his head to bury it into Zoro's neck, the man smile serenely, resting his head on top of the other's before closing his eyes for that nap.

Sanji turned away and entered the galley, shutting the door.

He didn't have to like it, but he could tolerate it.

**-----**


	4. Vivi: Tempest

**A/N: I almost completely skipped over Vivi… I feel ashamed! I'm so sorry Vivi!!!!!! Anyway. I don't remember if there was a storm scene or something in the manga with Princess Vivi… I remember a cyclone, but that was when Nami was sick… But Nami is still going to be sick, and they hit a storm anyway just before they get to Drum Island and before they first meet Wapol. I'm not very familiar with Vivi's character, so sorry for any OOC. This chapter came out quite a bit longer than expected! Treat for you guys! But it's rather violent... Hey, Zoro needs saving sometimes, but when he does it's usually bloody and unexpected... So... Yeah  
**

**Thank you all for your awesome reviews! I'm sorry that I don't reply to all of them (Or finish some conversations that are VERY enlightening) But, I should get back to you… Sometime. **

**Warning: Good amount of gore**

**On with the show!**

**-----**

**Tempest**

**-----**

The chilling wind blew harshly from all sides, snow coming in at such an alarming rate, that Vivi feared that just the weight of it would sink the Going-Merry.

The wind howled like raging wolves, but a joyous shout was among it.

"Look at all the SNOW!" Came the awed voice of the Captain, and Vivi couldn't help but feel spite for his carelessness.

Wasn't he worried at all?! Nami could hardly even give orders on what to do let alone stand!

"Luffy! Help me raise the sail!" The swordsman yelled over the wind. He was already scaling the mast with ease despite the powerful gales.

Luffy, not far behind him, launched himself up the mast with his rubber powers.

"Vivi-chan! Stay with Nami!" Sanji's voice rang out.

The Princess merely followed the cook's orders and went into the galley with Nami as another gust swept over the ship, the waves created making Merry jostle and jump violently. Usopp cried in triumph out from the deck as he got the last of the items that were loose tied down. Another laugh from the Captain was heard; making a wave of anger hit Vivi yet again. What was with Luffy? Didn't he realize they were all in trouble? That at any moment one of his nakama could simply slip off the ship and get swept away in the fierce waves and di-!

Her mind rant was cut off as a violent wave hit the side of the ship, tilting Merry almost entirely horizontal. Vivi screamed as she was thrown into the wall of the galley, her back making painful contact with the wood.

"VIVI, NAMI!" The cook was there in moments, the blue haired girl wasn't really sure how, but in a blink of an eye, Sanji had both her and Nami in his arms. There was a sound from outside that didn't come from the storm at all. There was a loud '_crunch', _and then a fearsome roar of something not human.

"ZORO!!"

That single cry tore through the wind like Pell's wings. The Heir of Arabasta's heart sank. Sky blue eyes met her oasis water blue, both held fear. The ship righted itself as the waters seemed to start to calm… but now something else was wrong.

Very wrong, she could feel it.

Vivi dashed from Sanji's protective hold and ran back onto the deck. The sight that met her in the calming storm would be forever imprinted in her mind.

A Sea King was raised erect from the sea, black scaled, sinister dragon like features, and elongated yellowed fangs; they were impaled nearly all the way through Zoro's body, going through bone and whatever else. He wasn't moving. Vivi clasped both hands to her mouth, as a gasp escaping her, eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

Was he…? Could he be?

Tears pricked at her eyes as the man's life seeped through his wounds and down the side of serpent's mouth like some sort of grotesque trickling waterfall.

"ZOROOOOOO!" Luffy's yell shattered Vivi's petrified state, and she snapped her head up just in time to see the enraged rubberman launch himself from the mast at the serpent, enraged beyond all reasoning.

He looked like the animal Nami accused him of being, a berserk and wild animal with the intent to kill. Pure yellow eyes of the creature only had time to shift to look at the teen, before a fist was shoved through the left eye socket. Luffy didn't even call out his attack, just an inhuman yell of fury as he drove his fist deep into the monster's eye. The storm not a few seconds ago was nothing compared to the storm that was Luffy at that very moment.

Vivi felt her stomach churn as the optical organ exploded from the fist's impact, blood and eye goo flying in all directions; covering the teen in it from hat to sandal. The serpent opened its' jaws in shock and pain; Vivi nearly threw up as Zoro's condition was exposed to them for an instant: he was covered in blood and puncture wounds. His face contorted in pain, mouth open in a silent cry before blood was hacked up from the orifice, the kenshi was _conscious_. He didn't move, he _couldn't_ move: the bottom fangs were still skewered through him, stopped gravity from taking effect and letting him just fall from the Sea King's maw into the sea.

The serpent tried to utter it's own cry of pain and rage, but it's vocal chords never got to get the air to pass through them to do so. A _CRACK_ reverberated through the air, to Vivi, it was louder than the once raging gale. More blood gushed out from the eye socket; Vivi had to run to relieve herself of lunch over the railing of the ship as the revolting metallic smell of blood hit her senses, and from horrible violence she had just witnessed finally made her stomach give out.

Luffy had sent his fist _through_ the beast's skull into its' brain. The creature still stood tall, even after it's one remaining eye had glazed over, it's jaw slackened, nerves still working to keep the muscles stiff. During this time, Luffy had retrieved Zoro from the literal jaws of death, pulling him off the teeth before jumping back onto the ship.

The sound of Luffy's sandals hitting the snow covered wooden deck sounded, and it was like a trigger for the giant of the sea. Its' body going completely limp, the aftershocks in its' nerves finally ending, and it fell into the ocean like a cut tree, dead as dead could be. The severe weather gone, the chilling gales halting to nothing but a breeze and when the waves of the fallen creature subsided, everything was eerily calm. All was quite except for Nami's wheezing breaths and Luffy's deep inhales as he looked straight ahead, swordsman bridal style in his blood stained arms. Vivi dared to look the Straw Hat Captain in the eyes; her breath hitched in fear, his ocean blue orbs, shadowed by the brim of the hat gleamed from within the shade, she could _see _the roaring tempest within them. Face and arms splattered in blood, his vest and pants were dyed nearly black with how much of the red fluid was soaked, no, _soaking_ into them, his hat wasn't even spared.

_"D-damn it… I got caught-"_ Vivi was startled by the green haired man's light voice before he started hacking up blood. _"-off guard…"_ he finished after the coughing attack.

She could hear the shame in his voice, shame for his weakness, the shame for having to be saved. It made Vivi's heart ache for him, he didn't like weakness, not one bit. Subconsciously, she brought a hand to cover her rapidly beating heart.

"Na, accidents happen Zoro. It's okay, you'll get stronger. I know you will."

The seriousness in the teen's voice had the princess do a double take. The storm in his eyes subsided, dissipating like the one had not but a few minutes before. She heard the swordsman make some sort of noise before he began coughing again. The teen's eyes softened.

"Vivi, can you get the door to the storeroom and bathroom for me? I'm going to clean Zoro up."

She just nodded dumbly, leading the two to the bathroom.

"I'll go get some clothes, and help you wrap the wounds when you're done."

She was rewarded with a grin, and that seemed to break the tension in the air.

"Na! That would be great!"

She smiled back at him as she closed the bathroom door behind him. Vivi quickly set off to gather everything. When she was finished, she waited in the storeroom. The two came out of the bathroom; Luffy was all cleaned up and in his usual attire, and Zoro in just a clean pair of his pants so Vivi could work on the wounds.

While she bandaged the man, she noticed some interesting interactions between the Captain and First Mate, most not so subtle… Like how Luffy stayed very close to him, or how Zoro would look at him tiredly with such a soft smile, and when Luffy began to run his hand through the swordsman's green hair repetitively in an affectionate manner; Zoro letting out a contented sigh to the attention before closing his eyes made Vivi wonder.

The princess had to keep herself from grinning at them as two and two came together in her mind. As she finished up with the last wound on Zoro chest, she felt ashamed for thinking so ill about Luffy earlier. Because he did care about them, she probably didn't even know the extent of how much he cared for his nakama... or for the steel eyed man for that matter.

"Done. You should rest now Mr. Bushido."

Zoro smirked at her.

"Don't have to tell me twice. Tell the shitty cook that he better make a huge dinner for when we get done sleeping, and lots of sake." Vivi blinked at the 'we' part, but smiled and nodded none the less.

"Na, thanks Vivi!" The Straw Hat said, and Vivi made to leave.

Opening the door she looked back one more time, and she really did grin this time at the picture before her: Luffy had lied down with his back on the makeshift bed Vivi had made out of some thick blankets for the purpose of wrapping the swordsman. Zoro was sprawled on top of Luffy, head resting on the teen's chest, the top of his head under Luffy's chin, the straw hat placed on the First Mates back, and one of the teen's hands going through his green hair subconsciously … since they were both out cold.

A light laugh escaped the girl's lips as she shut the door behind herself. Back on the deck, she breathed in the crisp air that always comes after a storm, it being a bit sharper because of the cold. The wind blowing away from the Sea King's corpse, so the crew wouldn't have to smell it making the weather that much more pleasant now.

"Looks like Sea King for dinner." Sanji said looking out from the railing at the monster.

"Zoro's favorite." Usopp added from beside Sanji.

"Mr. Bushido will be happy to know he's eating it instead of the other way around."

They laughed at this.

Yes, everything's always better after a storm.

**-----**


	5. Chopper: Nightmares

**A/N: Naaaaaa, time for Chopper! I was really looking forward to this one, cause it has fluff EVERYWHERE. It's like a cotton candy heaven! Writing fluff makes me all warm inside. Haha! I think we need it too after the last chapter… hehe. Oh, and the sofa magically became larger… Yay magic! This actually has a decent sized angst muffin in it… but, ah well.**

**This fic goes REALLY good with listening to the 'Treasure Planet' movie score song 'Silver Comforts Jim' I listened to it while writing it. If you type in 'Treasure Planet Silver Comforts Jim' on Youtube, the first video that comes up is the song from the score. I really encourage you to listen to it while reading. I might do this for the rest of the chapters too. (And go back to put music suggestions in the others too, I feel that listening to a good mood setting song while reading enhances the experience. Kinda like a movie.)**

**Thanks again to all that reviewed!**

**On with the show!**

**-----**

**Nightmares**

**-----**

'_It's all your fault!'_

'_MONSTER!'_

'_Demon!'_

"_Go away…"_

'_Freak!'_

_Random flashes of faces, vaguely remembered, some not even recognized. Chopper tried to scramble away from them, big brown eyes widening in terror as one of the faces morphed into an odd blob like creature, red eyes peering sinisterly at the reindeer. The doctor shouted out, breath coming out in heavy pants from the overwhelming fear he felt. The monster started to advance, Chopper screamed, trying to get his body to move and get away from the thing that was now secreting saliva on to the ground._

"_GET AWAY!"_

_Tears streamed down Chopper's face, what could he do? He couldn't move! He was going to die! HE WAS GOING TO GET EATEN, AND THEN HE WAS GOING TO DIE BY DIGESTION!_

"_WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

"Chopper…"

"_NO! I DUN WANNA BE ATE!" He choked, still trying to get away from the monster._

"CHOPPER!"

_Thump_

The little reindeer fell out of his hammock and onto the cold hard floor, tears streaming down his eyes, fear still welled up inside him, and he scrambled to the corner of the men's room out of instinct. For a moment he forgot where he was, panic filled him.

Who? What, where-?!?!

A hand rested on his head, making the scared deer-human nearly jump out of his own pelt.

"Chopper, it's okay, it was only a nightmare." A familiar baritone voice reached through the haze of panic and half consciousness.

"Z-zoro?" He stuttered out, and looked up.

Zoro and Luffy had crouched down before him, his Captain's hand resting on the pink hat, ocean eyes holding concern, silver eyes mirroring his but less noticeable. Chopper sniffed, then a sudden snore from above made the poor reindeer jump again, almost shouting if it wasn't for Zoro covering his mouth.

"Shh, Usopp is still asleep." (Sanji wasn't there because he had watch tonight)He said, and Chopper nodded, trying to wipe away the tears in his eyes.

The little animal suddenly felt ashamed. What was his problem? He was acting weak in front of his new nakama! Chopper's a strong man, like Luffy and Zoro! He shouldn't let a silly nightmare get the better of him!

Sucking in a calming air of breath, he flashed a grin at his Captain and First Mate.

"I'm okay! Really! I'm really sorry for waking you. It won't happen again." He told them, before moving past the two to get back into his hammock.

But he didn't even get to lay down when two arms wrapped around him and pulled him to a lean, but muscular chest.

"Na, you can sleep with us tonight Chopper." Came the voice of his Captain.

But! He was just fine! He's a brave man!

"But Luffy…" He protested quietly, before he was place down on the sofa next to Zoro, who had lain down on his side, facing the reindeer.

Luffy soon followed, the two flanking the reindeer, Choppers back against Luffy. The swordsman threw a thick blanket over them before snaking an arm around Luffy's waist, bringing the three of them closer together. Chopper found himself snuggling in with the two, burying his head into Zoro's chest. Quite honestly, he was dumbfounded but very happy with the events. Doctor did this once for him after he had a nightmare…

"No one wants to go through a nightmare alone." Luffy stated, resting his chin on the deer's head while Zoro brought down his forehead to touch Luffy's.

That little statement brought up an interesting question though to the dark brown-eyed deer.

"Do you guys have nightmares?"

There was a pause, and the two tensed. Chopper panic, thinking he said something wrong.

"I'm sorry! I-" But he was shushed when Zoro answered.

"Yes." And Chopper felt Luffy nod, the atmosphere suddenly darkening.

He was shocked that they even answered. The little reindeer craned his neck to look up at the two. The far away and venerable looks in two of the monster trio's eyes scared Chopper. What could bring these powerful men to fear? They couldn't be afraid of anything! They were the strongest…

"About what?" He asked quietly, unsure.

The humans looked down at him, contemplating their answers.

"I once had a nightmare that I lost all my nakama. One by one. I had to watch them get taken away from me." Luffy looked to Zoro before closing his eyes.

"Helpless to do anything for them."

Chopper understood, but he couldn't believe it. It also made the little deer tear up. He understood how it felt having someone taken away from him, but everyone? Everyone you cared about? How much did Luffy really care for all of them? Did they really even know? Especially with the way he usually acted, most would think him without a care or worry at all in this big world!

Big brown eyes looked up to see a small tear fall from Luffy's closed eyes and Zoro bringing up his free hand to wipe it away with his thumb before rubbing their foreheads together, silver eyes openly showing concern. Chopper was shocked at the display of raw emotions. It was so unlike the two that he thought for a moment that they were imposters.

But, is this how they're like around each other? When no one else is looking? The little reindeer looked from man to man in curiosity before snuggling deeper into the two. Yes, they're very strong, but even they have their times probably. Chopper looked up with awe as the swordsman lightly kissed Luffy's forehead before locking eyes with the deer.

"I once had a nightmare like that, but instead, you all turned against me and cast me away." He didn't elaborate, and his eyes held a tint of sadness from the memory, but not much else changed in the man's expression.

Luffy though still brought up a hand and rested it on the man's face. His expression still didn't change, but his eyes softened from the gesture.

But that was Zoro; he didn't show excessive amounts of emotion (except anger). The fact he even spoke about something that scared him made Chopper feel special, because it meant he trusted him. Same with Luffy, he's always so happy… and for him to admit something that would bring him to tears, actual no fooling right-from-the-heart tears, well, it probably didn't happen often and so Chopper was witnessing something rare.

Chopper clutched onto Zoro's shirt with a hoof, and snuggled into Luffy more as the painful memory of his parents disowning him flashed through his mind, then the herd kicking him out, and then Doctor blowing up before him.

Tears streamed down the little reindeer's eyes.

"I-it's the worst feeling in the world. Losing someone close to you… A-and K-know that you're hated by the ones you loved." He stuttered out quietly.

Long, soft fingers whipped away his tears, Luffy. The rubberman planted his face on the little deer's head, and Zoro brought them even closer together with a pull of his arm.

"But, we don't have to worry about that anymore-" Luffy said suddenly, and Chopper could hear the smile in the Captain's voice as he spoke softly. "- because, we'll always be together."

Chopper smiled widely at the words, and sniffed.

"Really?" Another sniff and he looked up again at the rubberman and the swordsman.

Luffy wiped away the rest of Chopper's tears as the little deer looked up at them, hopeful.

Silver and blue looked into brown, and they grinned.

"Always." The two chimed together.

Chopper's own grin spread across his little face, and he did a small wiggle in-between them with glee.

"That doesn't make me happy, you bastards!"

The little deer couldn't be happier.

**-----**


	6. Robin: Argument

**A/N: ROBIN TIME! -dance- Well. I had to go back and look through the Arabasta arc for some help on this, because Robin is WAY different in the beginning with the Straw Hat crew up till now (or basically, after Enies Lobby) So I'm sorry for any OC (Again). Keep in mind Zoro and Luffy's relationship when you see their OC, since they've been together now since the very beginning (in there adventure) in this fic, my Luffy and Zoro do have changes from the actual OPU because of this, and that's why Chopper's chapter was pretty much full of unusual emotions and OCness from the two (OC already for them even HAVING a relationship). I felt that needed explanation though.**

**Yes, Chopper is their love child, hahaha! That made me laugh.**

**I'm glad some of you decided to listen to the song while reading, it really does give the read more effect doesn't it? I'll keep doing that… Though I seriously couldn't find a song for this… If you find a song that goes good with this, let me know and I'll put it here if I think so too! **

**Personally though, I don't really like this chapter, I couldn't get it right. Oh well.**

**Kay, shutting up.**

**On with the Show!**

**-----**

**Argument**

**-----**

"That was _my_ sandwich, Zoro."

"Well, try and get it back then."

Robin watched with a mix of curiosity and awe as her new Captain strolled right over to the daring swordsman that was currently lounging on the mast, giving a challenging look to the advancing boy. The blank faced boy grabbed his First mate's chin- "Luffy, what are yo-" -and then proceeded to forcefully pry open the man's mouth and shove two fingers into it…

…Before stretching them down his throat.

"-GUUUUAAAACCCCCKKK!!!!"

Light blue eyes of the archeologist widened as Zoro coughed and spluttered, flailing indigently as the unexpected happening took place, Luffy only retracted his fingers after Zoro bit down on them, hard. Before the newest crew member could blink; the now very, very, _very_ pissed off green haired man had his hands wrapped tightly around the screaming in pain Straw Hat's neck, shaking him roughly.

'_If Captain-san wasn't made out of rubber, his head would have popped off and be rolling around right about now.'_ Robin thought morbidly to herself as she witnessed Luffy's neck stretch and the choking, tongue hanging out expression on the boy's face.

Zoro finally stopped, but that didn't mean he still didn't look like an enraged Sea King.

"Stupid rubber ass!" The man spat, dropping the boy on the ground and walking away to go anywhere but near the Captain.

Luffy righted his neck, and retrieved his hat that had fallen during the strangling.

"Santoryu!" He uttered furiously, glaring at the retreating swordsman's back.

Robin had to keep herself from giggling at the fact the teen thought saying Zoro's sword style was an insult.

The raven haired woman watched with fascination as the angry face turned to a pout when the door to the storage room was slammed shut. A deep frown placed on the boys face as he turned his back to both Robin and the storage room, and kicked an invisible rock on the deck.

With slumped shoulders his sandals clacked on Merry's deck as he made his way dejectedly to his 'special seat'. A soft smile spread on Robin's features at the interesting display, and didn't even falter when an angered Nami marched up next to her, and looked over the railing, trying to find the source of the earlier ruckus.

Seeing all was well now, her demeanor softened as she faced Robin.

"What was all the yelling and door slamming about?"

The raven haired woman just simply pointed a long, slender figure to the obviously depressed Captain, who had flung himself onto the figure, arms and legs on either side of the ram's face.

From below them, they could hear a very distinct curse, and a crate clattering to the ground (In what sounded like many pieces). Nami stood where she was, not moving before slapping a hand to her face suddenly.

"Those two idiots are fighting! Probably over something really stupid… _Again. _Zoro better not have cut up a crate that had something in it! "

"It seems more like they are having a tantrum now, Navigators-san." Robin observed, her smile stretching a little further.

It went a centimeter more as Luffy flipped onto his back, taking his hat and putting it over his face and crossed his arms over his chest with a huff.

"Another fight?" Usopp asked as he exited the galley before walking over to lean forward on the railing.

So it seems this is a regular occurrence on the ship.

"Yup. Who do you think will apologize this time?" Beri eyed Nami asked, a lopsided grin on the navigators face, and Robin inwardly snickered as the long-nosed sniper gave the money lover a warily look.

"Zoro." He said instantly, and Nami frowned and was about to protest.

"You asked!" Usopp said quickly, backing away, and the orange haired girl just smirked.

"Fine."

Robin blinked. If this also was a normal occurrence, what did this say about the captain and First Mate's relationship? And why were they fighting over the fact that the stoic swordsman would be the first to make the move? It didn't make much sense, especially when Luffy was the forgiving, fun loving one.

Wouldn't he want to be the one to apologize to be back on good graces with his best friend? Or… Boyfriend? From everything that went on in the last few minutes, Robin was thinking the latter choice was much more plausible with all the blatant signs.

An hour had passed, and neither Captain nor First Mate had moved from where they were. Becoming bored, Robin had been reading her book since about ten minutes after her speculation.

Then, a disturbance in the stillness. The door to the storage room opened and closed, and then boot clad feet made their way up the stairs. Robin smiled a little before marking her page and setting the book in her lap just as the green haired man came into her view. His ever present scowl locked onto his face, his lips were set in a frown, and blue eyes met silver.

"Complications with your relationship, swordsman-san?" She asked, smoothly.

The man glared at her, giving her an untrusting look.

"Che!" was his verbal response before stepping by her and heading into the galley.

Robin's smile never wavered as not a few minutes later, Zoro exited, a sandwich in hand. When he passed the stairs, Usopp and Nami came out of the galley to join Robin on the deck; both were leaned over the railing and watching the swordsman intently as he approached the still pouting Luffy (who miraculously never moved from his spot).

A chuckle escaped the woman as Zoro scratched the back of his head nervously before calling his Captain's name. The Straw Hat boy sat up and placed his hat back on just in time to see the sandwich being tossed to him. The boy's sun-like grin instantly returned as he snatched the food and instantly began devouring it. He didn't even finish chewing before he had launched himself at his First Mate, wrapping himself around the man in a tight hug.

"Wrahn breu Foro!" He swallowed before giving the man a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

The man just laughed before wrapping his arms around the Captain.

Robin's smile became a small grin at the display. Her first day on board, and already the surprises are coming up. All these people were very interesting to the black haired beauty.

"HA! You owe me Nami!" Usopp cried, his chest puffing out with pride that he had bested the money monger.

Nami though, only smiled as she watched her Captain and Zoro interact, Robin could already see what was coming for the sniper…

"We didn't shake on it, Usopp, so it doesn't count." She said simply, eyes never leaving the pair.

The eldest didn't even have to look away from the spectacle that was Luffy and Zoro kissing as she could hear Usopp deflate in disbelief.

"That's not fair!"

Very interesting indeed.

**-----**


	7. Franky: Jealousy

**FRANKY! SUPER! Well I had this chapter done a day ago, but my computer wiped it, I don't know how or why, but it did so I'm sorry if this seems rushed... Oh well. Anyway, I have another ZoLu in the process that's an AU, woot woot! The outline is almost done so you should see the first chapter here sometime this week. Now, there's FrankyXRobin in here, cause I love that pairing too (sorry that it's a very fast realization...). Also, after Brook's chapter, this will officially be 'finished' but I'll keep adding chapters like Shanks, Ace, Boa, and some others… Suggestions? Maybe Garp? (And I'm doing a redux on Sanji, I don't give him enough credit, especially since I just got done reading chapter 485 of the manga… made me cry.)**

**-----**

**Jealousy**

**-----**

_**BANG!**_

"WHOOOO!! So COOL! That whole rock just EXPLODED like nothing!!" Luffy gushed while staring at the destruction that was caused by a single cannon from the new ship; Thousand Sunny.

"Of course! All the weapons were handmade by _me,_ so of course they're going to be SUPER awesome!" Franky announced, striking a pose.

Usopp grinned wildly as he kept on fiddling with the cannon, and took aim at another rock, Luffy right next to him with stars in his eyes.

The speedo wearing man couldn't have seen a more touching picture; Luffy and Usopp back together in the crew after a 'separation'. It's enough to make any man cry, which Franky wasn't doing by the way. He wiped a tear away from underneath his sunglasses, flicking it away. Looking back up at the friends, the Cyan haired man grinned at the pair. Since the reunion a few days ago, they had been insepariteable. Doing everything together from playing a game to Usopp showing Luffy his inventions and how they work (even if it went over the rubberman's head, he still listened with the utmost attention). Everyone seemed very happy with the two practically glued to each other's sides…

"DAMN IT! Would you guys knock it OFF?! I'm trying to sleep!!"

Well, almost everybody.

Franky frowned at the irritated swordsman leaning against the main mast. Dark charcoal eyes watched as the green haired man practically threw katanas at the two with a downright scary glare that made a Sea King look like the Reindeer-Gorilla all small, cute n' stuff. The two had promptly runaway.

Now, why would Zoro be so mad about all this? Isn't it a good thing that Long-nose and the Captain were getting along again, their friendship mended? He watched as Zoro huffed and went back to attempting to get a nap in, the scowl deeper than ever before (If that was even possible, Franky thought if his brows went any lower they'd be at his mouth).

Ah well, the swordsman was confusing him, Franky decided that he should just forget about it and get a soda. With that thought in mind, the cyborg eagerly made his way to the kitchen, smile on his face. Upon entering, he saw Robin at the table with a book in hand while Sanji noodle danced around her, spouting off love nonsense…

It made Franky want to punch the Curly-Cook's face in. He didn't understand, but ever since the events and Enies Lobby, the cyborg had a protective complex over the archeologist. Oh, he knew what it was, but he just didn't really understand _how_ it happened_. _The protectiveness, the happy bubbly feeling when he was around her, the nervousness, the light stuttering when he spoke to her. Yes, he knew the signs of liking someone he's old enough to know.

A bit of anger welled up inside the cyan haired man as Sanji put a wondrous plate of assorted snacks and the woman replying with a thank you. Franky huffed under his breath, heading for the fridge to get his cola and get out, not wanting to watch anymore exchanges between the two. Before he could get to the fridge, however, there was a tap on his shoulder.

Looking over it, he saw Robin's arm protruding out of his back, a cola in it's grip. Baffled, Franky took the beverage from the hand before it bursted into sakura petals. Looking over to the woman, she smiled at him. Not a smirk, a nice, _bright_ smile, blue eyes warm at they looked into his own. Franky thought she was the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Thanks Robin!" He said, grinning from ear to ear even though he felt like he should be on the ground foaming from the mouth in cardiac arrest with how fast his heart was pounding. Sanji was oblivious (or feigning ignorance) to the whole exchange as he went back to his business in the kitchen.

Franky left the galley after flashing the archeologist with a bright smile. Earlier anger and jealousy gone, in fact, he felt rather silly for harboring those feelings towards the cook earlier, since now he knew no matter what Sanji did, she was _Franky's. _The exchange had been simple, but he knew the implications, so he could safely say that to himself now.

With a skip in his step, Franky set out to go get his guitar, suddenly eager to play something rather upbeat- Till he noticed Zoro again. The man was wide awake, staring at the deck with his lips thinned out to the point that they weren't even there, scowl doing the impossible and deepening further. Franky blinked as realization suddenly crashed into him like the Sea Train. It only proved it more when Luffy and Usopp ran by to head towards the kitchen, and steel eyes tried to stab through the sniper's head:

Zoro was Jealous of Usopp.

The ridiculousness of it all made Franky want to laugh; the fearsome demon swordsman jealous of the cowardly long-nose. He stifled his humor though, he knew the seriousness of this… it hadn't been but six minutes ago that he was in Zoro's exact position!

The difference being though, that Luffy and Zoro had been in a relationship longer than anyone's been in the crew (Nami had told him about their relationship back at Water 7, and how she found out). Luffy, being the rubber idiot that he is, isn't even realizing he's neglecting the poor swordsman, even though said man is too proud to say anything to Luffy…

Oh

Turning around, the cyborg hastily made his way back to the kitchen. There he was met with the sight of the three youngest members on the ship were planning on playing a game of tag. An idea struck the man, and he tapped Luffy on the shoulder. Big ocean blue eyes met charcoal grey.

"Na, Franky! You wanna play too?!" The exuberant man asked, bouncing on his feet and a face splitting grin on his face.

"No, I have some plans for a super awesome weapon I need to draw out." Well, it was partially true, but he didn't need to know that. "Why don't you ask Zoro-bro?"

There, the seed was planted. Franky just stood back and watched his handy work play into motion. Luffy's eyes widened, grin getting wider.

"YEAH! HEY, ZORO!" Out of the kitchen and flung to the mast, Usopp and Chopper hurrying to catch up.

Heading outside, Franky watched with a grin as Luffy bounced in the swordsman's lap, trying to convince the man to join in on the game.

"Come on, play with us Zoro! Please?"

"No."

"Plllleeeeeaaaasssseeee?"

"No."

Even after a small kiss on the cheek and a neck nuzzle from the Captain, he wouldn't give in.

"Oh give it up Luffy, he doesn't want to play because Zoro is actually a giant chicken in a human disguise!! Why do you think his hair is green? It's a _wig!_" Usopp announced, pointing at the green haired man accusingly.

Franky shivered as the atmosphere suddenly dropped several degrees. Uh oh.

"Really?! Zoro's a giant chicken?!" Both the deer and Luffy shouted staring at the swordsman with bugged out eyes.

That seemed to be the final straw for Zoro.

"Usopp…"

There was a reason why people call Zoro a demon, and if the murderous look in those silver eyes or the dark tone the man had used to say the sniper's name were anything to go by…

"Zoro! It's no fun if you only chase one pers- AHHHH!!!!"

"ONIGIRI!"

Three swords out, a sliced up railing, the Captain, Sniper, and Doctor screaming and running for their lives from the rampaging man…

At least the scowl on the swordsman's face wasn't so deep anymore. Franky sighed as he decided that he should probably start working on repairs.

**-----**


	8. Brook: Alive

**A/N: FREAKIN HELL. Second time I've had to remake a WHOLE STINKING CHAPTER. I wish they'd really stop wiping them…. I had it too! Grrr…. Very frustrating!!!! But luckily I remembered most of it, but it doesn't feel the same… Oh well…**

**Also while you read the first part of this, Listen to "Shutting Down Grace's Lab" From the AVATAR soundtrack. You can find it from Youtube. The song should actually end when you're done reading the first part, it did for me, it was really cool… I think it brings out the emotions of Zoro's Sacrifice well.**

**Now I'm going to put names in a hat and draw them out… Mystery Person!**

**Again, thanks for all the wonderful reviews! They really do make my day when I read them, you're all awesome!**

**-----**

**Alive  
**

**-----**

"SHISHI SONSON!"

He had attacked from the front like any honorable swordsman, Brook knew this rule well. But Zoro was probably the most honorable swordsman in this world, in Brooks opinion. Despite the situation and how powerful this man was, he had attacked him from the front when any other being would have tried another tactic.

Not him.

Even after the revealed Pacifista nearly blew the man into nothing, he stood tall and proud in front of Kuma. But the tremors that wracked the muscular frame were unmistakable, he was exhausted; weakened. It made Brook even more fatigued just looking at him. A haggard breath left Zoro, his silver eyes trained on the Shichibukai.

"Why must it be Luffy's head that you take?" His voice was harsh and ragged; Brook could see it took effort on the man's part to even speak.

"It's my best offer." Calm; quite voice replied, too calm.

Both swordsmen's gaze went to the teen clutched in Kuma's massive hand, and the skeleton's nonexistent heart clenched at the sight of the determination and passion in those steel eyes as he stared at the boy.

Oh how cruel were the fates… This unbelievable crew had just taken down Moria, but another probably even more terrifying Shichibukai reared his head to claim a man who had no idea that his very life was endangered… no, that the very life of his crew was endangered.

Zoro's next words, though, shook Brook to his very soul:

"Fine, take his head if you must… However!" He fell to his knees, gasping for breath as he fought the fading darkness into unconsciousness.

"Take my head in exchange for his!" He rasped, passion none the likes Brook had ever witnessed within the narrowed eyes with his declaration of sacrifice.

"**I beg of you!" **His voice held no tremor, held no fatigue, nothing to betray that he was on his last strands of life.

He was prepared and willing to die for Luffy and his crew.

Brook's tears streamed down his face like a waterfall as the words echoed through his cranium. The proud swordsman had gotten on his knees and _begged_for the exchange of lives.

Brook had never felt so useless, even when the Rumbar pirates were dying off, he was able to offer a measly accompaniment to a song to ease their passing… but here, he wasn't able to do anything at all. Completely useless. But, even Sanji, a man that Zoro had known much longer and had a much closer bond with couldn't even sway the swordsman from his decision, to lay down the cook's life instead. Even after Zoro had hit him with his hilt, the blond looked up at him with so much unrestrained emotions; hate, fear, sorrow, realization, understanding and anger before he collapsed.

Brook wanted to scream, immobility driving him to madness, not being able to do anything! Not being able to help the man that had saved him!

Then, the giant red paw that came from the rubberman, floating there, seemingly harmless in its' rather cute shape.

"If you are to take his place, then you must take his pain and suffering. You will die."

To die by the very suffering that plagued him… In a twisted way, the notion was beautiful and romantic making Brook's soul twist and his soul clench with emotion.

"Try a bit."

It was the most agonizing scream Brook had ever heard. Zoro's face was scrunched up in pure torture, air ripping through his larynx from the blood curdling, soul shredding cry. Brook shook where he lay, the image of Zoro's shocked, screaming face, and the sound of his scream forever imprinted in his mind. The noise echoed through the ruin before slowly tapering into nothing. Everything still for a moment before the man collapsed, hacking up blood and gasping for precious oxygen.

"Well?"

"Just let me choose the place." Voice hardly audible, but it was there.

Brook's mind and body could no longer take it, and he fell into unconsciousness, tears still flowing down his skull.

**-----**

When he awoke again, he was able to sit up. He said nothing as Luffy bounced happily where he was on a piece of ruin, exuberant as ever if not more so, completely perplexed and amused that he was feeling so great.

If he only knew… What would the boy do if he knew the sacrifice that had taken place not so long ago for him to still be here?

Brook watched as Sanji awoke, and quickly got up and left, the others not noticing as they tried to figure out why the rubberman was in such pristine condition. The skeleton could only speculate what the cook would find… All the conclusions the skeleton had on that were morbid.

Who could survive that after all?

"Oh my GOD!"

Looking up from Nami's exclamation, Brook felt his jaw drop: There was Sanji, carrying Zoro back towards the group bridal style, blood dripping from the swordsman, leaving a trail showing where they had come from.

Luffy had stopped his dancing, blue eyes going wide as he stared blankly at the man in Sanji's arms. Brook could tell the boy was holding his breath, the musician was too.

"He's still alive."

It was instantaneous, Chopper jumped up immediately, shouting directions to everyone on what he would need. It was like a well oiled machine. Despite their injuries, despite the fatigued, they still dashed around to gather the necessities to save the man's life. As did Brook, for now he could move, and he wouldn't be useless to them, especially to the reckless, brave, and devoted fellow swordsman.

-----

Even though it was nighttime, everyone slept out under the stares in the courtyard… all except Zoro, who was in a makeshift infirmary inside. Brook, having a hard time adjusting to going asleep during the night wandered aimlessly, the snores of all the people in the rubble was actually something wonderful to hear… it reminded him that he wasn't alone, and he wouldn't be again. Grinning to himself, Brook decided to go check on Zoro; maybe even play a little violin for him. Music can help the healing process after all, this is a known fact to musicians!

After fetching his violin, the afro adorned skeleton headed to where Zoro rested, already tuning his instrument… He stopped when he heard the voice of the Straw Hat Captain come from within the room, he was humming softly. Sneaking a peek into the room, the skeleton's jaw nearly dropped to the ground.

There was Luffy, sitting up on the bed with Zoro's head resting in his lap. One hand gently running through the green hair, being mindful of his wounds, the other was tracing the defined features of the man's face. Large blue eyes looked down lovingly at the still scowling man a serene smile was placed on Luffy's face.

He couldn't fathom why the Captain was smiling like that, Zoro had almost died, why was he smiling?

The skeleton watched with fascination as Luffy bent over, obviously using his rubber properties to bend so far down, to capture the sleeping man's lips gently in his own. He stayed there for a moment before sitting back up.

Brook's jaw hit the floor.

'_Oh my.'_

"Zoro's so stupid sometimes. I was so scared when I saw Sanji carrying you!" He laughed lightly here, and Brook understood why Luffy was so happy:

It's because he _loved_ him, and the man had _survived._

"Probably shouldn't tell Zoro that when he wakes up…" Luffy mused to himself.

"Yohoho! It would kill his dignity." Brook put in his two cents, tired of lurking in the shadows…

He had done enough of that for a few decades thanks.

Luffy turned is head sharply at his voice, but grinned at seeing Brook, he laughed at the skeleton's words.

"They would fight for a long time if he found out! Would be fun to watch though." Luffy answered, ear splitting grin present on his face.

"Yes it would be! But alas, I have no eyes to see it with! SKULL JOKE! Yohohoho!"

They both laughed, Luffy even clapping with tears in his eyes.

When their laughter died down, Brook noticed that Luffy kept playing with the man's hair and face, even when his eyes were trained on the skeleton, his attention was still on Zoro.

Brook understood if Luffy was in the position Zoro had been… He would have done the same exact thing. It was proof enough to make the skeleton understand just how deep their connection went.

"You know, music can help speed healing." Brook said suddenly, bringing the violin to his shoulder and the bow to the strings.

"Really?! We have to play a lot of music then! I want Zoro better!" Luffy cried out laughing, hand never leaving the man's face.

"Yohoho! As you wish!" Grinned the skeleton, and sawed on the strings with the bow.

The sound of a violin and singing echoed through the ruins for the rest of the night, filling it with a happiness that sent a beautiful message to those awake and asleep:

**We're alive.**

**-----**


	9. Tashigi & Smoker: Picture

**TASHIGI AND SMOKER!**

**Oh yes, these two are about to set off a chain reaction… I put them together cause they're glued to the hip anyway. You can take this as Smoker X Tashigi if you want, I'm more partial to the SmoAce pairing though… -sniff- ACEEEE!!!! WHY?! -goes to cry in the corner-**

**Mourning aside…**

**ON WITH THE SHOW**

**-----**

**Picture**

**-----**

Tashigi, to say the least, was very happy with her new assigned project. Camera in hand, she took a picture of a group of marines doing some drills on the deck. Looking up, she took a picture of another marine as he helped release the sails that had to be put up since the huge storm that had just passed them.

Smoker had given her the camera earlier this morning, telling her that Marine Headquarters wanted some pictures for a visual documentary of happenings and operations of the ship. Proud that she got assigned this, she was going to make sure she did this project to the best of her ability!

Looking up on the deck where Smoker was currently observing the activity, and occasionally barking an order to his crew. With a bright smile, Tashigi took a snap shot of the gruff commander who just looked down at her after seeing the flash out of the corner of his eye.

He knew she would be ecstatic to receive a job like this, but it was getting ridiculous, she was even taking pictures of the food in the mess hall, the deck, the water… At least she was doing the job though, and having fun as well. It had been awhile since he had seen a proper smile on the girl's face anyway. It brightened the crews mood to have the clumsy girl walking around with that grin on her face, taking picture of any and everything, even pictures of Marines doing random poses that they deemed 'manly' or 'cool'.

Smoker chuckled to himself as the woman looked out to the sea again through the camera… But this time, he noticed her take in a sharp intake of breath.

"LAND HO!"

The commodore blinked, that was one powerful scope on that camera! They couldn't even see the island yet, but sure enough, within about ten minutes, an island made itself known to them by appearing over the horizon. With an inward shrug, he began giving orders again for porting.

**-----**

Tashigi grinned as she took some more pictures, this time of the port and of the busy Marines tying down the ship. After the job was done, Smoker dismissed the crew to enjoy themselves in town for a well deserved break, and even joined them.

Nightfall came quickly, and the swordswoman found herself in the crow's nest, looking through the powerful scope at the surroundings, marveling in the _color_ night vision the wondrous device had! She idly wondered how much the thing had cost.

But then something caught her eye through the scope.

No… it couldn't be!

Adjusting the focus, and getting more of a zoom in, sure enough, there was the Thousand Sunny; vessel of the Straw Hat crew.

Tashigi's first instinct was to go and warn Smoker, but he was out with some of the crew to join in drinks… This was supposed to be the crew's break! The raven haired girl sighed; the Straw Hats wern't all that bad anyway… so this could be over looked, just once, right?

Right.

With that in mind, she zoomed in on the ship some more, a little curious to see if she'll see anything.

Five minutes later, Tashigi found herself admiring the craftsmanship of the ship itself, the lion figure head being something that made her smile brightly.

She took a moment to rub her eyes under her optical wear. Looking through the camera all day had made them a bit sore. She looked back through the lenses at the ship, promising herself that she'll stop in a few minutes…

But then, some movement down on the deck caught her eye. Curious, she zoomed in some more, and focused the lens.

Was that?

She blinked once, and then twice, yes, it was.

Zoro had come out of the men quarters wearing black men's kimono in black with a green tiger design on the back, his swords on his right hip in the green obi. Her eyes locked on Wado for a moment as the beautiful white blade was drawn, and the man began to do some katas on the grass lawn. She watched his graceful and fluid motions, entranced, suddenly feeling a new amount of respect for the ex-pirate hunter.

But she wasn't the only one watching the swordsman.

Some more movement caught her eye, and the figure of the Captain came into her view as she moved the camera to the movement. His appearance caught her off guard, instead of his usual vest and shorts, he was adorned in a red men's kimono.

Did Tashigi miss the memo of a festival or something on this island?

Those thoughts however were blown straight out of her head as Zoro spotted the Captain as well, and grinned before getting into a stance in front of Luffy, who just grinned back and also got into a fighting stance, fists raised.

Tashigi didn't really know what to think as the two started sparing, their movements quick and graceful (a word she usually wouldn't associate with the rubberman). She watched for a good ten minutes, not even realizing the time that was passing her, but she noticed that Wado got put away, and now they both were just using their fists. Luffy mouthed some words, and she saw Zoro laugh just before the elder grabbed hold of the smaller boy and pulled him close.

Wait. What? Maybe she had been looking through the camera to long and was starting to see things. Rubbing her eyes again, she looked through the lens again back to the pair.

Kissing.

A blush crept over the Lieutenant's face as they deepened the kiss and she ripped the camera away from her face.

What was she doing?! She was watching two dangerous criminals make out! Wait, why were they making out in the first place?!

"Uhhh…" Was the most intelligent thing she could think of saying to herself.

For a moment she just stood there, horrified that a part of her wanted to put the camera back to her face and watch a little bit more

What was wrong with her? WHAT WOULD SMOKER THINK?!

She didn't want to go there, Smoker would probably blink at her a few times before telling her that she's an idiot. Tashigi bit down on her lip and paced around in the crow's nest a couple times, trying to deal with the strange voice that kept telling her 'Just a peek! What harm could it do? Come on, I know you want to… Plus, Smoker would never know…'

It was true though, no one would ever know.

With that, she brought the camera back to her face, and faced back out to where the Sunny was docked.

But what she saw when she focused back on the two made her nose spurt with blood, and the blush deepen on her face. Her mind went a thousand miles a minute, so she didn't even notice as her right finger slipped, and a small _'click' _nose was made by the camera.

Tashigi made to walk backwards, but tripped over her own feet in a clumsy fit and fell to the bottom of the crows next.

'_Ohmygawd' _was the phrase being repeated like a mantra through her mind.

She lied there in a daze, comprehendible thought vanishing till her mind could no longer take it, and she passed out.

**-----**

Commodore Smoker doesn't worry for his crew. He knows quite well they are able to handle themselves in just about any situation. So right now, he was definitely _not_ worried that he couldn't find Tashigi anywhere on the ship.

Nope.

Not one bit.

The man placed his third pair of cigars into his mouth and lit them as he looked into Tashigi's bedroom for the fourth time.

"Lieutenant?" He called out, ignoring the men's odd looks as to why he was looking in the same place again.

The boat rang out with her name, members of the crew calling out, trying to find their lost superior.

"Commodore Smoker!" He turned his head, a rookie came into the room, a grin on his face.

"We found her!"

A weight seemed to have been lifted from his shoulders, and a sigh left him, smoke from the cigars leaving his mouth.

"Where?"

"In the Crow's Nest."

He was gone in an instant, passing over the rookie thanks to the Moku Moku no Mi and up to the crow's nest. When he landed, he got more questions than answers. She was on the ground, the camera she was obsessed with on the other side of her. Her face had an odd look on it and… was that blood? A heavy weight made itself known in his chest as his eyes widened. Did someone get on the ship while they were gone and beat her? Did they do something worse to her than just roughing her up?! He knew she could protect herself, but she like any other person could get over powered, and… His mind coming up with the worst possible conclusion, Smoker threw out the butt of the cigars (what was left of them anyway) and kneeled down, taking the woman in on arm and resting her in his lap.

"Tashigi!" he gruffly called out, putting his free hand to her bloody face and slapping it gently.

A groan came from the woman, and Smoker took an intake of breath as her eyes fluttered open. He kept his hand on her face, thumb brushing away some of the blood under her nose.

"Tashigi, wake up, what happened?" He asked, softly, fearing the answer.

If it really was the case… he would hunt down the perpetrators down to the ends of the Grand Line just to rip them to pieces!

Dark, almost black charcoal eyes looked up into smoke grey.

"C-commodore?" She stuttered out, squinting up at him.

Quickly, the man adjusted the glasses on her head to her eyes so she could see him. The girls eyes blinked a couple times, and her mouth formed an 'o'.

Smoker repeated his question again, but he wasn't expecting her response…

A bright red tinge suddenly covered her face and she flailed away from the large man, tumbling back onto the wood of the crow's nest.

"Ah! S-smoker, uhhh, I-I-I-!!!" She stuttered, stumbling to her feet and bringing her hands up to her chest, wringing them fiercely.

Smoker was startled by her behavior. Could this the result of…? No, he couldn't fathom something like that happening to the clumsy yet brave lieutenant, he remembered once say that 'she had more balls' than most of his crew, but even then…

Smoker's eyes widened as Tashigi backed away from him, a little too far.

"Tashigi, stop! You are going to-!"

But she had already fallen over the edge of the bucket like look out. Acting quickly, Smoker sent out his smoke and caught her just as she started to scream and brought her back into the crow's nest. Before she could start to panic, he wrapped his arms around her as she hyperventilated.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Lieutenant? What happened to you while I was gone?!" Smoker growled, trying to get the freaking out woman to calm down and tell him what the hell was going on!

"N-n-nothing! Nothing at all! I just- Uh- Fell asleep up here?" She said, voice high pitched yet muffled against his chest.

When she stopped struggling, he pushed her away from him gently by the shoulders, keeping his massive hands there as he looked straight into her eyes.

"Nothing? Then why is your face covered in blood?"

The girl blinked at him, and wiped her hand under her nose. Sure enough, there was some dry crusted blood.

"Oh, um… I had a bloody nose in my sleep?" She said, a nervous smile spreading on her face as she giggled nervously.

Smoker just blinked at her, hands dropping to his sides with a sigh, relieved that nothing major actually happened to her, the weight left his chest, and he felt immensely better.

But that still didn't answer why she was acting so strangely.

"Tashigi, are you sure?" He asked slowly, but the raven haired girl nodded, a brighter smile spreading on her face.

"Alright then… Get that camera, we need to send it with the seagull back to Headquarters for them to get developed."

**-----**

The next morning, Smoker lied there on his bed, contemplating just rolling over and going back to sleep, hey, he could sleep in every now and then! With that thought in mind, the man was about to do just that-

-when a seagull swooped into his room and landed right on his head.

"Kryeee!"

Oh, how he hated that mail bird!

"OFF!"

Swipe of the hand and a poof of feathers

"KRYEEHEHE!"

_Thwap!_

Newspaper slap in the face. The man clutched the picture fiercely in his hand, and glared at the offending bird on the windowsill, it looked like it was laughing at him-

"KYREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Smoker grinned evilly as he watched the bird turned into a speck on the horizon, a smoke trail visualizing his descent. Served that bird right! Looking at the paper in his hand, he sighed and unrolled it, might as well see what's in the news today. Opening the said paper, he scanned over the headlines, barely even reading them before looking at the picture on the front-

"WHAT THE-?!"

Blood spurted from the man's nose, and his eyes went to the taker of the picture…

"TASHIGI!!!!"

Said girl busted into the room, katana in hand; in nothing but her night gown.

"Smoker! What's wrong?!"

More blood came from the elder man's nose as he turned away from her, eyes wide and brain not functioning properly, so he just threw the paper in her general direction without looking.

"What's the meaning of this?!" He cried at her through his hand, trying to stop the blood flow.

There was silence, and the sound of the katana dropping to the floor. Smoker dared a small peek over his shoulder:

Tashigi had a hand over her face, some blood coming from her nose, this scene looking awfully familiar-

Two and two were put together in the commodore's mind:

Oh.

Well, that explains a lot.

**-----**

After the chaos settled between the two, they went to their daily routines, and got prepared to set off once again.

The two had put the events this morning far back into their minds, and had a silent agreement to never tell any of the crew.

"Everything ready?" Smoker called out.

"Aye, Commodore!" Was the resounding response.

Yes, everything was back to norm-

_BOOOOM!_

Tashigi, Smoker, and the rest of the crew look with wide eyes off to where the sea met the sky, a giant pillar of fire rising into the sky before it disappeared.

"I think Portagas just got the morning paper."

"Oh dear."

**-----**

BUWAHAH! You'll know what's in the picture next chapter. R&R!


	10. Ace: Share

**Heeerreee's ACE! Alive and well in this fic thank you. Sorry for the wait in the update! Been busy finalizing my senior portfolio… Oh, and By the way, I am legal as of today! Haha, 18 baby!!!**

**NOTE: Pirate Dan is a figment of my imagination thus he is mine, don't steal.**

**ON WITH THE SHOW**

**-----**

**Share**

**-----**

"Kyreee!"

Portgas D. Ace did not like seagulls. They smelled bad, and had the most annoying call on the face of this planet. Ace though, didn't particularly like _this_ seagull because every morning without fail, the newspaper bird-

_SMACK!_

Slowly, the black haired man moved the paper from his face. A deadly look in his amber eyes as they shifted to the seagull laughing at him on the windowsill. He must have already gotten thrown around by another costumer, for the avian had a band aid on it's beak. Silently, Ace gave whoever injured the bird kudos-

**-----**

Elsewhere, Smoker sneezed.

**-----**

-Before sending the bird flying with a ball of fire. The smell of singed feathers, the bird's cries of pain and terror making him feel better. With a sigh, the 2nd division commander got up from bed and put on his usual attire complete with hat. With thoughts of a nice, hot cup of coffee, Ace put the newspaper under his arm and headed to the galley to fetch his cup of Joe, and then he was off to the deck to enjoy it in the morning sun.

Yes, it was turning out to be an ideal day for Ace.

**-----**

On the deck, Fire Fist sat down against the railing of the ship, a grin playing on his face as he sipped his coffee, savoring the bitter taste. After swallowing the substance, he let out a content sigh before unrolling the paper and begun to scan over i-

His eyes widened considerably for a moment, disbelief, shock, and anger written on his features.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" He shouted out, the corner of the paper burning up from his rage.

He couldn't believe this! This _wasn't_ happening!

"_THAT _much for steak now?! 50,000 Beri? That's completely ridiculous!" He snarled, fiercely turning the page.

Ace liked to read his paper backwards.

Taking another drink of coffee, the Mera Mera user's mood brightened considerably as he got to the comics, his favorite being 'The Adventures of Pirate Dan', an unfortunate pirate who runs into all kinds of humorous trouble and uses the line "Rape and pillage"(this was a very biased comic.. it was made by Marines after all!) excessively, even though every time he says it, something terrible happens right after. Oh look! Dan's getting chased by an angry jaguar! Ace giggled to himself.

"Oh Dan, you make me chuckle so."

Too soon however, the comic was over, and no matter how many times Ace reread it, the next one wasn't appearing on the page.

"Got to wait till tomorrow then." He told himself before flipping through the pages.

Another pirate captured here, another war there, something about Lucci and a hairball…

**-----**

Marco looked at the front of the newspaper from where he sat, blinking lazily a few times before taking a sip of his own coffee.

He wondered how long it would take… He watched as the fire man got closer and closer to the front page-

Oh, there it is.

**-----**

Ace blinked, at first, not really knowing what he was staring at.

There, on the front cover of the paper was a picture, and not just any picture-

It was a close up of Luffy and Zoro, the latter behind the former, the shimmering red Kimono Luffy was wearing falling from his shoulders exposing Luffy's well toned torso down to the navel. A large tan hand splayed across the rubberman's pectorals while the other hand was on the blushing boy's chin, tilting his head to the side to give the green haired man access to the neck. There was a small, playful smile on the boy's face as lidded blue eyes filled with lust and something else that Ace refused to identify looked to the swordsman that was defiling him. While Zoro, had the most predatory look on his face, a wide grin on his features that reminded the fire user very much of a wolf who had caught it's prey. To top it off, he was peering from behind Luffy's neck straight at the camera with his piercing silver eyes, tongue out and licking the skin there languidly. One of Luffy's arms reached around so that he could put his hand in Zoro's green hair, coaxing, while his other was atop of the larger hand on his chin.

Ace blinked a few times at the very provocative picture, his brain trying to register everything.

_Ding_

_BOOOOOM!!!_

There was a massive explosion of fire on the ship.

**-----**

Zoro is not a stupid person. Anyone that would try to tell him otherwise would get beaten or slashed to death.

Thus when he saw the paper this morning and then the pillar of fire, he did the smartest thing any man in his situation would do:

Hide.

**-----**

Luffy didn't understand. He didn't understand why Zoro turned such a funny color when the cool "Mysterious Fire Tower" appeared. What Luffy did understand though, was that the picture in the paper was very well done and should be hung up somewhere on the Thousand Sunny.

Nami had hit him when he suggested it.

But something akin to realization dawned on Luffy when his elder brother boarded the ship in part fire form demanding for Zoro, it was all summed up into two words:

Uh oh.

**-----**

Angry amber eyes scanned the deck, going from one petrified face (Usopp and Chopper) to laughing (Brook and Sanji) to angry (Nami and Franky, the latter for the scorch marks on the deck) to impassive yet interested (Robin) to the bright smiling face of his little brother.

His _defiled_ brother.

"Where. Is. _He."_ Ace ground out, voice filled with anger.

Luffy laughed, but Ace caught the hint of nervousness in it, and the fire user rounded on the rubberman.

Concern suddenly flooded Ace's features as he looked over Luffy, mumbling the entire time through his inspection about how he would castrate the swordsman and then feed him to a sea king.

"What was that man _doing_ to you Luffy?! You just let him do-do- THINGS to you!" The man snarled as he spotted a mark on the boy's neck, sending Ace into a fit of angry curses.

"Well, we were having sex if you must know, Ace." Luffy said, his face completely serious and honest, was Ace stupid? He saw the picture…

The elder D. just stared wide eyed at the younger for a moment before there was another flare of fire.

"RORONOA!!!"

There was a crash from the storage area, followed by a yelp.

All eyes shifted to the door that led into the room as it was ripped open by Ace, a protesting Luffy hanging on his arm, telling him how it was completely natural for two people that loved each other to have sex.

To say the least, Luffy wasn't helping to calm Ace's temper.

A growl erupted from the Mera Mera user's throat as he spotted the swordsman on the floor next to a crate, obviously having fallen out of it.

A wide, downright evil grin spread on Ace's face as Zoro's scared silver eyes locked with insane amber eyes.

"Long time no see, _friend."_

**-----**

Ace snarled as he chucked another flurry of fireballs at the man, a grin appearing on his freckled face as they burned up the swordsman's shirt and part of his pants.

"I'll teach you to _screw _with _my_ little brother you pedophilic bastard!!!!!" Ace snarled at the flailing/running swordsman.

"I'm two years younger than him Ace!" Luffy protested, still hanging on to the man's arm, getting dragged around and not being very helpful in aiding his lover.

"He's still a bastard, and I'm going to make him _burn!_"

This had been going on for about thirty minutes, and the rest of the crew were enjoying some drinks and the show.

**-----**

Zoro was suddenly struck with a thought of brilliance.

Without a second thought on it, Zoro ripped off what remained of his shirt, before diving overboard into the ocean.

He was most definitely safe there! Water beats fire AND Devil Fruit users! HA!

**-----**

Ace growled, looking over the railing down at the ripples in the water, till he was smacked quite harshly upside the head.

Luffy glared up at him, lips set in a thin line, and Ace felt suddenly guilty.

For a moment anyway.

There was the sound of an intake of breath, and Ace threw fire at the source immediately. There was a yelp and splashing.

This was going to turn into game of whack-a-mole rather quickly.

-----

Two hours later, they were all sitting in the galley, Zoro getting his burns and scraps taken care of by Chopper with Luffy sitting next to him. Seeing them together brought an interesting barrage of feelings to Ace: He was proud of Luffy to have found someone, yet he was jealous of Roronoa. Jealous that Luffy turned those eyes filled with love to someone else beside him.

Even if they were filled with a different kind of love for Zoro, it was still love none the less. Ace pouted to himself as Zoro bonked the rubberman on the head for saying something stupid, Ace remembering the many times he'd do that…

But he wasn't around Luffy that much anymore, not like then, but even with that though, Ace didn't want to share.

The pout deepened as Luffy laughed.

Ace sighed, knowing he wasn't going to win this battle, there was no way to rip the two apart; they wouldn't allow it either.

The raven haired man concluded that he would have to compromise, and share Luffy...

Zoro bent down and gave Luffy a kiss on the head, and Ace's temper flared up again.

Just because he was reluctantly going to share Luffy… Did not mean he was going to put up with _those_ displays of affection.

Fire formed in the man's hand.

Most definitely not.

**-----**

**Well. I might come back and redo this one. I feel it's lacking. R&R please!**


	11. Garp & Shichibukai: Curiosity

**I'm so sorry for how late this chapter is! Drama just started (we're doing **_**'The Pirates of Penzance'**_** And I'm a pirate! Only female playing as a male the entire time! Ahaha! Dream come true… For being a pirate of course!), and I need to get my senior stuff finished without distractions so I took a little break. I'm also making my cosplays… So I'm busy X_X Don't be mad! Hopefully I'll get back to my regular Updating routine here soon. **

**Beware OOC and lameness. I got this up in a hurry, so mistakes will be fixed sooner or later.**

**Anywho, I put Garp and the Shichibukai into the same chapter here (And Boa). So expect hilarity and Mihawk… Cause I love him so. Boa… I really couldn't make her own chapter, I detest her too much! Haha.**

**Reasoning for the absence of some Shichibukai: Kuma is a mindless doll now… No point for meetings. Yeah, story is going slight AU since I refuse to kill Ace in **_**this**_** story. He was alive when I made it, so there. BlackBeard isn't there, cause… Well… Look at recent events in the manga. So there's Mihawk, Boa, Doflamingo, and Moria with Sengoku and Garp thrown in.**

**Expect a little bit of MiSha… Cause it's grand and you know it, in the next chappie as well.**

**-----**

**Curiosity**

**-----**

Monkey D. Garp was not known for having control over his temper. In fact, it would be better to say that he was _known_ for his short fuse and the violence that occurred during one of his temper tantrums.

This is one such occasion.

"WHAT. THE. HELL. IS. THIS?!"

_SLAM! CRACK!_

The meeting table cracked, leaving a lovely imprint of Garp's fist into mahogany wood. Sengoku sighed heavily, and closed his eyes, carefully counting to ten…

One…

"Why the HELL is this in the newspaper?! Who woul-"

Two…

"-d do this? And why the FU-"

Three…

"- IS RORONOA MOLESTING MY GRANDSON?!"

Fou- wait. _What?_

"What?!" The Shichibukai voiced Sengoku's thoughts as the marine supreme commander snatched the newspaper from Garp and took a gander at the front page.

Eyes widened even more before he threw paper away from himself, feeling disgusted.

The paper that Sengoku now named 'evil' landed neatly in a folded form in front of Mihawk, hiding the front image from view. Golden eyes peered down at the paper, his expression not even hinting at the curiosity he felt. In all reality, Mihawk was a very curious person; he wouldn't be here at the meeting if he wasn't. But he wanted to see that picture, especially ever since his and Roronoa's duel, the look of desperateness that the straw hat held when he had send the teen to the ocean with a well placed slice, and the tears the swordsman had spilled for the blue eyed Captain for failing.

Brining up his hands, Mihawk grabbed the paper and was about to open it, looking a lot like someone sitting on a bench in a large city about to read the paper…

When it was snatched out of his hands by Doflamingo, who had got up from his seat, onto the table, and crossed over to Mihawk, taking the paper.

The World's Greatest Swordsman's hands stayed as if the item was still there, yellow eyes blinked slowly before his hands lowered, and his intense gazed lied on the now hysterically laughing 'newspaper bandit'.

"This is just too great! FUFUFU!!!" Pink feathers flew up in the air as he sat down roughly on the tabletop, continuing his laughter. "How _interesting._"

Moria took the paper from the flamboyant man, the shadow stealer took one look before his dark eyes widened with disgust; throwing the paper away from himself.

"That is DISGUSTING! UAH!"

The large zombie-like man shuddered and stuck out his tongue, making gagging noises.

Mihawk paid no attention to the moron, since the paper had landed in front of him yet again; neatly folded.

A sly smile reached onto Mihawk's features at the paper's return before reaching out for it. He made to open it, when it was yet again taken from his grasp.

A deadly glare was sent at the retreating back of Doflamingo, who was crossing the table, heading for Boa, paper being waved like a flag over his head-

-Wait. Wasn't Boa obsessed over Luffy?

Garp seemed to think this as well, as his ranting stopped as he watched the pink clad man approach the unusually quiet woman.

She had been silent the entire time.

The room seemed to grow cold as the blond slapped the paper onto the table the downcast eye line of Boa Hancock.

"Look! Look! Straw Hat's _gay! _ And with the _swordsman!_ Fufufu! What do you think of that?!"

The room grew colder, and Mihawk found himself grabbing the hilt of his massive sword out of instinct. Garp, Moria, and Sengoku seemed to have similar worried thoughts as they eyed the windows and the doors.

Possible escape routes: doors, windows, making a hole in the floor-

_SLAM! CRACK! _

Boa slammed her own hands on the table around the paper as she glared at it so ferociously, Garp and Mihawk were surprised the combustible material didn't burst into flames. Sengoku was more worried for the table, it couldn't handle another blow! He looked at the sharp jagged cracks in the highly expensive wood.

That would be a pain to fix.

Nail marks were added to the table as Boa dragged her 'claws' down the wood, slowly, everyone winced at the grinding noise it cause.

"H-he, he…!" She ground out, before looking up from the paper, suddenly bolting upright in her chair and the table went flying with a furious haki powered kick.

The table was sent through the window with a great crash, disappearing out of sight before it even hit the water. Sengoku watched it helplessly, making a mental note to make the new meeting desk out of steel, or something…

Doflamingo ended up on the floor in a massive pink laughing fit, feathers cascading down on his that had come loose from his coat. The man just wouldn't stop laughing, having gotten the wanted reaction from the Princess. The ever present snake that accompanied Boa everywhere had slithered away in fear of the anger that came off the woman in waves, hiding behind Moria, he made a good shield.

Mihawk still sat in his seat, eyes following the newspaper as it gently tumbled in the air like a leaf. He watched it descend softly into his lap, and the man blinked before snatching it, rolling it up quickly, and stuffing it partially into the waist band of his pants.

No one would _dare_ take it now.

His small inner victory however, was cut off by Boa's verbal screams that pierced through his sensitive ears making him want to grimace and hold his ears:

"HE CHEATED ON ME!"

All noises ceased as every pair of eyes in the room locked onto the beautiful, angry woman.

She didn't look so pretty with her face all red and scrunched up like that.

Doflamingo tried his very hardest to keep in his snickers, honestly and truly… but the whole situation was so _damn_ funny! Her misguided and foolish attempts to woo the fearsome Pirate rookie being slapped right into her face; her reaction to it…

Okay, so he didn't try very hard.

The man thought he was going to throw up he was laughing so hard as Boa stomped and yelled a few more times before tears streamed down her eyes.

It was inconceivable! Impossible! They were in _love! _They were _married!_

"Oh, and Boa? HAHAHAH! A hug does not count as marriage. WHAHAHAHAH!!" The man kicked and flailed as he went into another round of hysterics when Boa promptly froze, before falling sideways in a dead faint.

Her broken, delusional heart bearing too much of a burden on her consciousness, so it just shut down.

Garp came back to his senses, going right back to the matter at hand.

"How the hell am I supposed to get _great-grandchildren _now?!" Garp cried out helplessly, his face turning sad, and he sat down on the floor, crossing his arms and hunching his back. Sengoku couldn't believe it as the old man's lip protruded out in a pout.

Garp was _pouting_.

Why were they being so Bipolar?!

The marine leader slapped a hand to his face, not believing this. Then, to his absolute horror, the seagull that was always perched atop of his head 'kyreed' softly before flying over to Garp to perch on his shoulder, preening graying hair affectionately.

Sengoku glared at the bird who gave _him_ a reprimanding look. Accusing _him_ of not being in the seagull's place comforting the man.

'_Traitor'_ The Buddah-man thought heatedly at the bird before moving to sit next to Garp.

Awkwardly, he placed a hand on the D's back, patting it in an off rhythm before quickly retracting it as if doing the action burned him.

"Uh…"

He racked his brain for reassuring words in this sort of situation.

"They could… Adopt?" He offered lamely, and Garp's eyes, the same ocean blue as Luffy's looked at him as if he was the most amazing thing to ever grace this planet.

Sengoku was honestly scared.

"YOU'RE RIGHT! WHAT A GREAT IDEA!"

The older man suddenly hugged his superior tightly, the latter uttering an unmanly yelp at the sudden action. The seagull cried out in a strangled call as it was caught between the men, it's little body being crushed. But it ended as soon as it happened, completely flabbergasting Sengoku as he could just sit there at watch Garp's retreating back, the little seagull, happily, quickly recovering and went back to it's perch on Sengoku's head.

"I'M GOING TO GO TELL MY GRANDSON!" The old dog's happy voice filled the halls as he ran out to his warship to set sail as quickly as possible.

'_Great-grandchildren!'_ That was the only thing on Monkey D. Garp's mind.

Mihawk, in the mean time, had snuck out the door long before Garp, and had gotten back to his little coffin-like boat. Releasing a sigh, he pulled out the paper from his waistband, and unfolded it, taking a look at the picture.

He stared at the provocative photo for a moment, a trickle of blood escaping his left nostril.

Shanks. He had to find Shanks. Shanks never receives the newspaper, so Mihawk should deliver.

Yes, Mihawk should find Shanks.

The swordsman shook his head, trying to get rid of his oddly worded thoughts as he got into the boat and set off, stuffing the article back into his waistband, and wiping the blood off his face.

Something seemed so familiar about the picture though, and it was bothering him, keeping him from taking a nap even!

Yet again, he was curious.

With a growl, he took the paper back out and unrolled it, staring at the picture, and holding back another oncoming nosebleed.

Yellow eyes stared at the two in the picture for so long, till the picture actually morphed, his own mind telling him that he's an idiot, and just decided to give him the full picture of what it reminded him of…

Shanks replaced Luffy, and Mihawk himself replaced Zoro.

More blood shot from the pale man's nose, and he quickly put the paper back into his pant's band.

He and Shanks were _just_ like Roronoa and Straw Hat.

Mihawk's brain went to the gutter instantly, and began thinking of other reasons for visiting Shanks-

NO

He was just going to deliver interesting news to an old dueling partner. That. Was. It. He growled to himself, crossing his arms in defiance, staring straight ahead.

…

An hour later, Mihawk stole another look at the picture.

**-----**

**Yeah, WAY OOC. I really can't write Mihawk without MiSha in there somewhere. Forgive me! Also forgive me for the very late update! This was more Mihawk than anyone, huh? Oopsie, oh well!**

**R&R!**


	12. Shanks & Mihawk: Alike

**Oh my goodness guys! I'm really sorry! Life kinda bulldozed me into hiatus for a while, but I am back! And I'm here with the Shanks chapter! Shanks is a badass in every sense of the word. Anyone here up to date with the manga will know why. Actually, I thought he was badass way before this, but this just adds to it.**

_**Important: Go vote on the poll on my profile to help me pick an AU storyline for my next ZoLu! Even if you already voted, vote again, because it's a new poll.**_

**Another Update: **_**Children on the Swords**_** is (Still) going under a few revisions. It's no longer going to be Yaoi (sorry ZoLu fans) for the reason that I want other people to be able to read it too, then it too will be back on the normal updating schedule as well.**

**Well… Not as great as I wanted it to be, so I'm sorry if I disappoint here. Will probably come back and redo this one later. Final chapter! Thanks to everyone who's stuck with me on this fic, your reviews and awesome support made this fic possible! Pat yourselves on the back! This is also my very first completed multi-chapter story! Yay! Party! Now vote for the next one after you read! Haha!  
**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**-----**

**Alike**

**-----**

"Another bottle, Benn!" Shouted the very drunk Captain of the Red-Haired Pirates.

Benn just rolled his eyes before complying to his superior's request. The First Mate only sighed when the soul remaining hand belonging to the man snatched the bottle from his grasp before Shanks viciously ripped open the top with his teeth and began chugging.

"Shanks, you're going to lose all your teeth doing that." Admonished grey-haired man.

Shanks replied by belching loudly in his face, successfully blowing out the cigarette that occupied Benn's mouth.

Well, had occupied.

Benn spit that out along with some bile that came through his throat via gag reflex acting up from the horrible smell that came out deep within the Captain's insides.

Bright emerald green eyes stared drunkenly at his First Mate.

"Imma beh fine! Bhenn!" The man spluttered in his drunken speech before taking another swig from the grog bottle.

The pirates had yet again found another small island out on the Grand Line, a nice spring island with flourishing grass, a fresh water river and a lovely pine forest. This rarity of an island was instantly invaded by the pirates as a drinking area.

"Captain! CAPTAIN!" Yasopp burst through the hubbub of the drinking crew to get to the red-haired man.

"SHANKS!"

Said man turned his head, swayed lightly before falling onto his side, peering intently at Yasopp.

"Whatchya ya want? A dawggy?" Shanks asked, before giggling inanely at his obviously hilarious joke.

The father of a well known liar blinked, considering the idea.

"Well, having a dog would be interesting- NO!" he shook his head fiercely "-MATTER AT HAND! 'Hawk-Eye' Mihawk is here! He has something for you, sir!" The man reported.

Shanks stared at him…

And stared.

Yasopp blinked a few times before looking over his shoulder, then back to the staring man.

He moved around nervously.

"Uh, Sir?" He asked quietly, unsure of what to do.

Then, a large grin broke out on Shanks' face, and he began to army crawl (an incredible feat for a one armed man) towards Benn.

"MIHAWK'S HEEERRREEE!" He cried out giddily before he began to climb up his First-Mate's pant leg (with much protesting and struggling from the other) till he was on the man's back.

"Mush!" He ordered, looking forward determinedly.

Benn looked over his shoulder at his captain and gave him a deadpanned look before grabbing the red-head's leg and threw him off his back.

There was an explosion of dust when the man hit the ground, but the Captain only laughed.

"I am not a mule." Benn snarled before dragging the completely wasted and giggly man by the leg down towards the coast.

**-----**

Mihawk didn't know what to expect when he landed on the island. Anything could be going on with the Red-haired pirates on an island drinking, it was always a surprise.

So he was definitely wasn't expecting an angry Benn stalking towards him with a happily singing Shanks behind him being dragged by the leg.

"I'M BRINGIN' SEXY BAAAAACCCCCKKKK!" Came the off key verse of a random song that had once been locked away in the man's head.

Now it was out for the world to hear in his horridly off tone drunken key.

Mihawk's left eye twitched.

The swordsman also did not expect Benn to toss the drunkard to him like a rag doll. He instinctively held out his arms and grabbed hold of a cheering Shanks who simply latched on to him like a rabid spider monkey. Legs wrapped around the Shichibukai's waist and the singer arm around his neck.

They ended up falling over into the dirt.

"I don't even want to see him until he's sober." Benn growled out before leaving.

Any other members of the crew out in that area seemed to follow the First Mate's lead and left the vicinity as well.

Shanks grinned down at the man holding him, pink flushed face and green eyes hazed as he looked into piercing; _glaring_ yellow eyes.

"Whoops! You fell over! HA! Ya drunk or sumthin'?"

Mihawk was proud of himself for resisting the blatant _need_ to throttle the man.

"No. I had come here to give you some news, bu- Wha- UMPH!" He was cut off abruptly by Shanks suddenly scrabbling all over him to sit on his stomach before bouncing on his 'seat'.

"STORY!" He announced, throwing his arm up in the air.

If looks could kill, Shanks would have imploded.

"No." 'Hawk-Eyes' ground out, and had some satisfaction to see that man's face fell.

"Aw, how come?"

"You are unable to comprehend much at the moment."

Shanks gave the man a blank stare, Mihawk felt a headache coming on even though his point was proven.

"You are not sober." He tried again, and this time some intelligent light came into the deep green eyes.

"So… Story when I'm sober?" He processed, suddenly finding the cross around Mihawk's neck fascinating.

"Yes." A black brow raised at the sudden behavior.

Shanks stared at the cross for a few more seconds before grinning wildly.

"Kay. Sober when I wake up, night." He sprawled himself over Mihawk, startling the man.

"No- wait! Get off of me first!" Mihawk definitely did not plead right there. Nope.

But, the red head was already snoring into the pale man's neck.

Now, Mihawk will admit the having Shanks sprawled out on him was perfectly peachy (Since no one was around watching them). However, Kokutou Yoru was still on his back, making laying there with the extra weight _extremely_ uncomfortable. It also kept him from rolling over or sitting up…

He very much resembled a turtle on its back: utterly helpless.

Letting out an exhausted sigh, Mihawk removed his hat; wrapped his arm around the snoozing man's waist and placed the hat on Shanks' back. Then, with some effort, he placed his other arm under the back of his head and over the handle of his great sword as a makeshift pillow.

Only thing to do now was follow the drunkard's lead.

**-----**

When Shanks came to, he could only grin when he awoke to the sight of Mihawk's sleeping face… Scowl and all. Bringing up his only hand, he traced one of the interestingly shaped side burns. Looking up to the sun, he was going to assess the time-

-Till the light basically burned his eyeballs out.

Oh yes, that wonderful little thing called a hangover has struck again.

Groaning loudly, Shanks hurriedly slammed his face back into Mihawk's neck just as a headache attacked him ruefully.

Golden eyes snapped open at the sudden movement and noise.

"Go away sun…" He heard the red head whine pitifully.

The Shichibukai sighed as his back throbbed painfully, and the fact that he could no longer feel the arm under his head since it was dead asleep.

How grand.

"Shanks. Get off."

"Turn the sun off first." Came the muffled reply, but Mihawk had enough.

"_Shanks. Off." _He practically growled, and the man lifted himself off of him and sat off to the side.

He was pouting.

Quickly looking away from the large green eyes, Mihawk awkwardly arched himself up by using one hand (the one he could feel) and his legs before pushing himself onto his feet. Taking the sword off and sticking it into the ground, he twisted his back left to right, and a symphony of cracks and pops came forth from his spine.

He smiled at the relief he felt from that action and turned back to Shanks, who was now wearing his large brimmed, feathered hat... to Mihawk's annoyance.

"So, _'Hawk-Eye_'-" He drawled on the nickname, and flashed the swordsman a grin.

"-What brings you out here?"

Mihawk retrieved the paper from his waist band and threw it to the awaiting man.

"I thought this would interest you."

Shanks opened up the paper and examined the picture, his pine green eyes wide with wonder and excitement.

Mihawk was quite satisfied as he watched a stream of blood come forth from the Yonkou's nose and a grin that spread along his face.

**-----**

Shanks couldn't have been prouder.

They just kept on surprising him to no end. A day ago, if someone were to ask him if Luffy was ever going to get into a relationship, he'd would have probably said hell no. The boy just didn't seem to be the kind of person to get into something like, his innocence and naivety…

Yet this single picture proved that this was not the case!

Throwing back his head, Shanks belted out his laughter, ignoring how much it jostled his poor aching head.

When he finished, he put down the paper and used the back of his hand to wipe off the blood running down his face before grinning up at the Shichibukai, who simply raised a brow at him.

Getting up, Shanks walked a few paced so that he was barely a few feet away from the taller man.

"Well. There's now another thing Luffy and I have in common." He said before looking up just ever so much so that the hat shadowed his eyes as he peered into Mihawk's.

"And what would that be?" Mihawk asked carefully, and Shanks almost laughed when the man took a small step back.

Matching his steps and even closing the space between them, Shanks brought up his hand and placed a finger on Mihawk's exposed chest before dragging it down languidly. He was rewarded with a shiver and the sound of hitched breath from the man from the action.

"We both seem to have a thing for scowling swordsmen."

Shanks was now quite determined to recreate the picture in the paper.

**-----**

**The Freakin' End**


End file.
